


I won't leave you

by Marybunnie



Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crying, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Whump, Wounds, no beta we die like Anakin oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marybunnie/pseuds/Marybunnie
Summary: Anakin is heavily wounded and can't make it off the enemy ship.He's left for dead.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Whumptober fics (2020) :D [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963336
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> badum! Last installation for whumptober ! Can't believe I had it in me to write so much. It was super fun :D
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this really sad piece. Kudos/comments appreciated

“Master are you okay?” Ahsoka cried out as she ran towards her fallen master. He was hunched over in the corridor on the floor, one of his hands pressed against his side.

“Master!” the young padawan yelled as she kneeled before him and helped him to stand up.

“Augh! Snips! Careful,” Anakin grunted as he leant against the shaking wall with her help.

“Oh Force Master!” Ahsoka whispered, her voice trembling with fear. “Y-your side is…”

Anakin was having none of it. He gave her a pressing look as he stopped supporting himself with the wall. He walked towards her on shaking legs and placed his large hands on her small shoulders. “I’m fine, Ahsoka. Don’t worry about me.” He flashed her a comforting, confident smirk.

But it didn’t ease his young apprentice in the slightest. Although her master tried to shield his pain, it proved to be too much for his capabilities.

Anakin needed a doctor right now. He was in too much agony and constantly running wouldn’t do any good.

“Sir I’m sorry but we have to keep moving. They are right behind us!” Rex shouted as he shot at the droids rapidly gaining on them.

Anakin winced as he began to run along. Ahsoka kept worriedly and anxiously glancing at him as she sprinted ahead. They needed to find---

The whole spaceship shook rapidly all of a sudden and they all fell down.

A red, annoying alarm began filling the corridors.

Ahsoka cursed. “Shit! They must’ve hit the hy--- Master!”

Anakin had begun dry heaving blood as he knelt on the floor. Ahsoka rushed to him, desperately trying to help but not knowing how to.

“Snips…I think I need a doctor…”Anakin mumbled as he looked at her with blue eyes that were rapidly losing their sheen.

Ahsoka shook her head. “I…yes…we’ll get one. Come on get up Master! We have to go and get your doctor. You’re gonna be fine, I swear.”

But Ahsoka knew she was lying to herself. Yet she couldn’t stop.

“Blast!” Rex cursed as he ran from behind them to his superiors. “I can’t hold them back General and this ship is about to blow any minute now. We have to go now!”

Ahsoka nodded hastily as she tried to get Anakin up again but he was too weak. “Master we gotta go, please stand up,” she pleaded as he tried to support him up.

Suddenly Anakin pushed her welcoming arms away from him. He gave her a sad but knowing look.

“I’m not going to make it Snips,” he said those dreaded words that Ahsoka did not want to here right now.

“No, no we can. You just have to get up. Rex help me!” she screamed frustratedly as she couldn’t get her master to his feet.

Then the clankers’ footsteps became louder and numerous blaster shits were being heard.

“Sir I can’t! We need to get to the hanger now! We’re dead if we stay here General,” Rex yelled as he fired at the droids as he backed up.

Anakin nodded, wincing in pain as he shifted to grab Ahsoka’s hand. He looked her into her eyes earnestly.

“Ahsoka You need to leave right now. I’ll keep them back. You need to get into an escape pod and find Obi-wan now and complete the mission. Remember, duty always comes first little one.”

Ahsoka felt tears stream down her face. “No…No! I won’t leave you Master!”

Anakin smiled at her as if to say “I know you won’t”

Then Ahsoka felt a sharp pain at the back of head before her eyes rolled back and she passed out.

“Thank you Rex. Keep her safe for me alright?” Anakin said softly as Rex hoisted Ahsoka over his shoulder.

Rex swallowed hard and nodded at him, teary eyed.. “On my honor, General. I will.”

Then he ran down the halls carrying his apprentice. Anakin sighed heavily.

“May the force be with you, my friends, ”Anakin whispered as he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he found the enemy soldiers right in front of him menacingly.

And Anakin sure as hell gave them one last fight, smiling throughout the battle until the flames consumed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway feel free to scream at me on [my tumblr](https://marybunnie.tumblr.com/) about star wars, anime, this fic or the weather :P


End file.
